1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a storage enclosure including a sub-compartment disposed within a passenger compartment and to a mechanism that permits movement of a closure panel of the storage enclosure.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional storage compartments are provided within vehicles for stowing a variety of items. Such storage compartments may be located/disposed within a load floor of a vehicle and include a closure panel that provides selective access to the storage compartment.
In some circumstances, the closure panel can include a latch mechanism, designed to move between an unlatched/unlocked state to latched/locked state.